Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Summary Synopsis The evil demon Aku (Samurai Jack) has created the "League of Extraordinary Villains", composed by malevolent villains from different universes of Cartoon Network. When his evil robots begin to make an appearance in different worlds, heroes from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Samurai Jack team up to stop the evil plan of the "League of Extraordinary Villains". Relationship with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Although "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" is not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter by Kate Leth to be included in the third edition, on sale in August 20, 2014. After one of Aku's robots ends up merged with one of Vilgax's robots due to a malfunction, it lands at Endsville Elementary School. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it and name it "Samuel," while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in Endsville. Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Rath *Vilgax *Computron's Minions * Khyber's Panuncian *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper ** Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Trivia * "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" is one of the five one-shot tie-in issues. Follow with "Johnny Bravo" (July, by Erik Burnham), "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" (September, by Ivan Cohen), "Cow and Chicken" (October, by Jim Zub) and "Codename: Kids Next Door" (November, by Scott Peterson). * The comic refers to the comic book sagas focusing on war as a crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths (DC Comics) or Secret Wars (Marvel Comics). * Mandy smiles five times in the main "Super Secret Crisis War!" one-shot: **Before she tells Grim to make her a sandwich **She watching Grim making sandwich **She called Grim's a "Manservant" (which used in the intro) **She admire Samuel's destructive style in honestly **She asked Grim about the sandwiches he made **She also smiles on the "Super Secret Crisis War! Volume 2" cover. * Billy's parents, Harold and Gladys are mentioned from the main "Super Secret Crisis War!" one-shot. * They apparently are in a marriage counseling. * Pat the baker made a very small cameo in the TV where Billy and Samuel playing to be a likeness of Donkey Kong level. * The Therapist that Grim hires to get rid of Samuel is reference to the character Dr. Lawrence Jacoby from Twin Peaks. * Grim and Billy made a cameo in the issue 3 of the main "Super Secret Crisis War!" chapter. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg SSCW TGAOB&M 02 A.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Ethen Beavers SSCW TGAOB&M 02 B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover Art by Maxwell Atoms SSCW OneShots Cover.jpg Comic Images 4032357-sscw grimm-pr-page-004.jpg|Shot #1 Page 1 4032358-sscw grimm-pr-page-005.jpg|Shot #1 Page 2 4032359-sscw grimm-pr-page-006.jpg|Shot #1 Page 3 4032360-sscw grimm-pr-page-007.jpg|Shot #1 Page 4 4032361-sscw grimm-pr-page-008.jpg|Shot #1 Page 5 SSCW Grim.jpg|'I'M A WHAT NOW?!' Tumblr n707rkfQb91rrudwao1 1280.png.jpg See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series es:Super Secret Crisis War! Category:Crossovers Category:Comics